


Time After Time

by sippingandshipping



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sippingandshipping/pseuds/sippingandshipping
Summary: Brett feels Trevor when he comes, the pulses of tightness around his fingers as he presses in deep, rubs against that sensitive bundle of muscles until the boy is arching off the bed, needy whimpers and whines tumbling from his parted lips as each jolt is accompanied by another splash of white on his belly. Brett watches on, open-mouthed and almost entranced, doesn't let up that pressure as he continues stroking Trevor's prostate, and he can't take his eyes off his boyfriend's writhing form as tears form in Trevor's eyes and start to leak down his cheeks.





	Time After Time

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as a request from my [Tumblr!](https://loveyboyslovin.tumblr.com)
> 
> They asked for Brett rawing Trevor until he cries, so here we are haha!

Brett feels Trevor when he comes, the pulses of tightness around his fingers as he presses in deep, rubs against that sensitive bundle of muscles until the boy is arching off the bed, needy whimpers and whines tumbling from his parted lips as each jolt is accompanied by another splash of white on his belly. Brett watches on, open-mouthed and almost entranced, doesn’t let up that pressure as he continues stroking Trevor’s prostate, and he can’t take his eyes off his boyfriend’s writhing form as tears form in Trevor’s eyes and start to leak down his cheeks.

By the time Brett is pulling his fingers out with a soft, wet noise, Trevor is practically boneless on the mattress, his face tear-streaked and his hair a mess from where he’d been thrashing against the sheets, and Brett crawls up the bed little, gently pulling his body up and into his arms. Trevor comes willingly, letting himself be draped over Brett, practically blanketing him considering the size difference between the two, and he just gasps against Brett’s shoulder, nuzzling at that spot right below his neck.

“ _Brett_. I need more,” Trevor whines, kisses at that sensitive skin, and Brett can’t do anything except hold him close, carding his fingers through Trevor’s hair while he strokes his back in large, soothing circles.

He pulls back a bit, tips Trevor’s chin up a little so he can look into those teary eyes, and desperation is written into every inch of Trevor’s face. Brett just smiles a little, runs his thumbs over Trevor’s cheeks to wipe away the tears, and leans in slowly to kiss him. It’s soft and gentle, just a light brush of their lips together, but he can feel the wonderful scratch of Trevor’s beard against his own, the comparative silkiness of Trevor’s lips, and it instantly makes him crave _more_.

“I know, sweetheart. I’ve got you,” Brett breathes, looking at the boy practically shaking with need in his lap, and sighs. Trevor has a spectacular sex drive, even for such a young thing, and that, combined with his almost non-existent refractory period, equates to one _hell_ of a needy boyfriend. To say Trevor keeps Brett on his toes would be the understatement of the century, but he can’t say that it doesn’t light a fire in his belly to know how much Trevor needs him.

Brett gently lays Trevor down on his back again, trails his fingers over his boyfriend’s chest with one hand while he strokes himself slowly with the other. As if he’d need any encouragement to get hard after watching Trevor fall apart like that, but spreading the precome from the head of his dick over the entire shaft still makes him moan quietly in his throat as he rocks himself into his loose fist.

Trevor stares up at him ravenously, mouth agape and a bit breathless, and he wiggles around impatiently, as if to remind Brett that he still needs to be dicked down. All Brett can do is laugh and roll his eyes, leaning down to mouth at Trevor’s jawline as he grips the back of one thigh and pulls him a little closer, positions himself at Trevor’s entrance as he rubs the head of his dick along Trevor’s perineum, down to his hole where he’s already wet and warm, and the quiet whimper Trevor lets out has his heart skipping a beat. 

Brett pushes in slowly, relishes in that tightness and heat as Trevor’s body accepts him inch-by-inch. Trevor gasps through wet, rosy lips, throws his head back with a choked noise as Brett bottoms out, and Brett can’t help but press even closer to him, trail kisses along every bit of hot, sweaty skin he can reach.

“Oh god, Brett, please, _fuck_ ,” Trevor whines, one hand twisted in the sheets while the other gets a vice-like grip on Brett’s wrist where he’s holding himself up near Trevor’s head, and Brett can see new tears threatening in the corners of his eyes, “Hard, babe, please, I-I want it hard.” 

“What’s new?” Brett smirks down at the flushed boy below him, rolls his hips just to see the way Trevor jerks _hard_ , and hear the way his breath hitches.

Brett shifts a little, already sort of intoxicated by the feeling of Trevor’s body under him, _surrounding_ him, in every sense of the word, and he scoots him up to chuck a pillow under his lower back. The new angle opens Trevor up perfectly, allows Brett to slip in and out so much easier. Trevor moans, long and low and desperate, clenches around Brett’s dick, and Brett decides in that moment that he’ll give his boyfriend _exactly_ what he wants.

He ramps up his pace, pulls out almost all the way then shoves back in with every thrust, punches all the air from Trevor’s lungs as he continues to pound into the boy without mercy. Trevor was already tightly wound, and he’s about as sensitive as any human can possibly get, Brett would wager, so it’s not even two minutes later when Brett feels him arch back, his moan choking off mid-breath as he clamps down around Brett, shaking through another orgasm as more come joins the mess on his belly.

Brett doesn’t stop; he hasn’t got himself there yet and he knows how much Trevor craves that sweet burn of overstimulation, so he keeps hitting Trevor’s prostate, reaches between them to run his thumb up the underside of Trevor’s dick, still twitching though the remainder of his release. Trevor’s tears have long since overflowed and they track down his face, forming a wet patch in the sheets beneath him.

Trevor suddenly goes completely lax under him, and Brett knows that he’s reached that point of pure ecstasy where he just gives into the feeling, lets the exhaustion take him and just drifts with it. His eyes are hazy and unfocused, and he keeps letting out these soft little moans that are driving Brett absolutely fucking crazy. It had sort of freaked Brett out the first time it happened, and he’d stopped immediately because he thought something was wrong with Trevor, but after so long with him, he knows now that if he stops, Trevor will fucking murder him.

Brett keeps rutting into him, egged on by the quiet mewls that make it sound like Trevor’s never felt this good in his entire life, and Brett groans at how relaxed his boyfriend is now, how easily he can slip into the heat of Trevor’s body again and again, moving to kiss and bite along the pale line of Trevor’s throat that’s bared for him.

Brett can feel it now, the familiar fire that lights in the pit of his stomach and starts to spread throughout his entire body. He chases that feeling, thrusts harder and faster, his hand reaching between the two of them to start stroking Trevor again, feels Trevor tremble a little at the contact but otherwise remain motionless.

The string that had been stretched taut suddenly snaps, and Brett hunches over with a groan, long and low against Trevor’s sweltering skin, shudders as he feels himself twitch inside Trevor, the heat of Trevor’s body joined by Brett’s release, and he keeps jerking Trevor off until his boyfriend falls over the edge for the third time this evening. Trevor has nothing left in him, so he barely moves, just allows Brett work him through his orgasm as the last of those soft moans trail off into silence.

All Brett can do is pant against Trevor’s shoulder for a minute or two, and when he finally finds the will to raise himself up on shaking arms, he sees that Trevor can hardly keep his eyes open. He blinks blearily a few times and opens his mouth as if he’s going to try and say something, but obviously decides it’s not worth the effort and he just smiles a little instead. Brett sees his eyelids droop again and he watches on as Trevor literally just falls asleep underneath him.

Brett just chuckles fondly, remaining as quiet as possible so as not to disturb his boy, and he very carefully pulls out of Trevor. He really doesn’t need to worry that much, though, because Trevor is completely dead to the world, sprawled out on the mattress as he breathes, slow and deep and totally relaxed. Brett grabs a warm, wet cloth and runs it over Trevor’s body, cleaning off all the sweat and come until Trevor looks slightly more presentable.

It takes a bit of shuffling to get Trevor under the sheets, because he’s basically a big, warm comatose body as of right now, and Brett mentally thanks all of his weight training as he manages to hoist Trevor up until the sheets are carefully draped across his frame, slipping in beside him to snuggle up against the mass of warm skin and tousled hair that is his boyfriend.

Trevor doesn’t really stir, but his arms reach out and Brett happily accepts the embrace, pressing close to Trevor’s body as he runs his palms over Trevor’s chest. Brett leans up to press a light kiss to Trevor’s cheek, and Trevor smiles just a little in his sleep. Brett can’t help the way his heart swells at the sight of it, relishing all of that beautiful warmth that surrounds him, and he ends up drifting off with the memory of that smile still shining bright in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on [Tumblr!](https://loveyboyslovin.tumblr.com) I'll be doing asks, prompts and requests through this account! :D


End file.
